dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
A Girl Who Sees Smells
Details *'Title:' 냄새를 보는 소녀 / Naemsaereul Boneun Sonyeo *'Previously known as:' Sensory Couple *'Genre:' Romance, comedy, fantasy, thriller *'Episodes:' 16 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2015-Apr-01 to 2015-May-21 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' A Girl Who Sees Smells OST Synopsis Three years ago, Choi Moo Gak lost his younger sister in the "Bar Code" murder case. Since then he has become cold and insensible. Meanwhile, Oh Cho Rim miraculously survived the same incident. Since then she has lost her memory, but also gained the ability to see smells. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Park Yoo Chun as Choi Moo Gak *Shin Se Kyung as Choi Eun Sul / Oh Cho Rim *Nam Goong Min as Kwon Jae Hee *Yoon Jin Seo as Yum Mi ;People around Oh Cho Rim *Jung In Ki as Oh Jae Pyo *Park Jin Joo as Ma Ae Ri ;People at Frog Troupe Theatre *Nam Chang Hee as Jo In Bae *Oh Cho Hee as Uh Woo Ya *Jung Chan Woo as Wang Ja Bang ;People at Police Station *Lee Won Jong as Kang Hyuk *Choi Tae Joon as Ye Sang Gil *Jo Hee Bong as Ki Choong Do *Kim Byung Ok as Sa Joon *Choi Jae Hwan as Tak Ji Suk (ep 2-6) *Jung Hyun Suk (정현석) as Detective Kim ;Others *Song Jong Ho as Chun Baek Kyung *Kim Ki Chun as Kim Joong In *Heo Dong Won ;Cameos *Bang Eun Hee as Yang Mi Yun (Ep 1, Eun Sul's mother) *Kim So Hyun as Choi Eun Sul (ep 1-2, ep 5, Moo Gak's younger sister) *Kim Dong Gyoon as Park Hyung Jin (ep 1) *Heo Joon Suk as Kang Sang Moon (ep 1, fugitive) *Kim Bo Mi as convenience store employee (ep 1) *Kim Il Joong (김일중) as One Night Entertainment TV MC (ep 1) *Jang Ye Won as One Night Entertainment TV MC (ep 1) *Yoo Jae Suk as Running Man member (ep 1) *Ji Suk Jin (지석진) as Running Man member (ep 1) *Kim Jong Kook as Running Man member (ep 1) *HaHa as Running Man member (ep 1) *Kang Gae Ri (강개리) as Running Man member (ep 1) *Song Ji Hyo as Running Man member (ep 1) *Lee Kwang Soo as Running Man member (ep 1) *Oh Jung Tae (오정태) as car center employee (ep 2) *Park Young Soo as a man that took Joo Ma Ri's credit card (ep 2, ep 10) *Dan Woo as a driver that hit a car in the mountain (ep 2-3) *Son Se Bin as driver girlfriend (ep 2-3) *Park Han Byul as Joo Ma Ri (ep 2-3) *Ha Soo Ho as Hwang Ki Soo (ep 4) *Kim Min Chan as Tak Min Suk / Andy (ep 4) *Oh Tae Kyung as Yang Suk Jin (ep 5) *Nam Jung Hee as illegal gambling owner (ep 6) *Lee Jung Shin as idol star (ep 6) *Julian Quintart as English student (ep 10) *Min Joon Hyun as pervert (ep 10) *Seo Hyo Myung (서효명) as fake Choi Eun Sul (ep 12) photo only *Go In Bum as Ye Chang Gook (ep 15, Ye Sang Gil's father) *Park Dae Kyu Production Credits *'Production Company:' SBS Plus *'Chief Producer:' Lee Yong Suk *'Producer:' Min Yun Hong, Jang Sung Wook (장성욱) *'Director:' Baek Soo Chan, Oh Choong Hwan *'Original writing:' Manhwa/Webtoon A Girl Who Sees Smells *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hee Myung Recognitions *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence, Miniseries - Actor (Park Yoo Chun) **Special Acting Award, Miniseries - Actor (Nam Goong Min) **Top 10 Stars Award (Shin Se Kyung) **Top 10 Stars Award (Park Yoo Chun) Episode Ratings See A Girl Who Sees Smells/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum Movie site Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2015 Category:SBS